


Brotherhood of the traveling leather jacket

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: written for the vixxmas (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html) prompt "VIXX/any?, the brotherhood of the shared leather jacket"





	Brotherhood of the traveling leather jacket

The jacket looked like it had seen better days. The smell, on the other hand, was from another century entirely. As if something had crawled in, died there, and proceeded to haunt the lining of the leather jacket with its vile presence. Sanghyuk held it out to Hongbin like it was some kind of major year-end award.  
  
"We heard your presscon for your drama is in a week," Sanghyuk said until Hakyeon coughed right outside Hongbin's door and he amended with, "As maknae I am honored to pass this jacket for you to wear for good luck."  
  
"So I could get fired from my job? What?" Hongbin wished his hands were made of metal tongs so he wouldn't have his skin directly touching the thing.   
  
"All of our hyungs sweat, tears, and hopes are in this jacket. So you won't feel so alone standing in front of the public. The rest of VIXX are with you, hyung," Sanghyuk continued, lifeless, as if he's reading off straight from a teleprompter. The shadow by Hongbin's door moved on and Hongbin leaned in.  
  
"Has it ever been clean though?"  
  
"Never," Sanghyuk whispered back.  
  
"Have you even worn this?"  
  
Sanghyuk nodded. "A year ago during winter. On top of all my layers."  
  
"Hyung is totally making me clean this so he can wear it again, right?"  
  
"Yes."


End file.
